A condenser for a car air conditioner is known (see Patent Document 1). The known condenser includes a plurality of heat exchange tubes disposed in parallel such that they are spaced apart from one another in a vertical direction and extend in a left-right direction; left and right header tanks which are disposed such that they extend in the vertical direction and are spaced apart from each other in the left-right direction and to which opposite ends of the heat exchange tubes are connected by means of brazing; and a liquid receiver brazed to one header tank. Two heat exchange paths each formed by a plurality of heat exchange tubes successively arranged in the vertical direction are juxtaposed in the vertical direction. The interiors of the two header tanks are divided by respective partition members at a height between the two heat exchange paths, whereby two header sections; i.e., upper and lower header sections, are formed in each of the two header tanks. The heat exchange tubes which constitute the upper heat exchange path are connected to the upper header sections of the two header tanks, and the heat exchange tubes which constitute the lower heat exchange path are connected to the lower header sections of the two header tanks. The liquid receiver is brazed to the one header tank such that the liquid receiver extends across the upper and lower header sections. The liquid receiver has an inflow hole communicating with the interior of the upper header section of the one header tank, and an outflow hole communicating with the interior of the lower header section thereof. The other header tank has a refrigerant inlet communicating with a lower portion of the interior of the upper header section, and a refrigerant outlet communicating with a vertically intermediate portion of the interior of the lower header section. The upper header sections of the two header tanks and the upper heat exchange path form a condensation section which condensates refrigerant. The lower header sections of the two header tanks and the lower heat exchange path form a super-cooling section which super-cools the refrigerant. The upper heat exchange path serves as a refrigerant condensation path for condensing the refrigerant, and the lower heat exchange path serves as a refrigerant super-cooling path for super-cooling the refrigerant.
However, in the case of the condenser disclosed in Patent Document 1, in addition to brazing between the header tanks and the heat exchange tubes, brazing between one of the header tanks and the liquid receiver is required. Therefore, the number of brazing areas increases, resulting in an increased possibility of occurrence of leakage. In addition, in the case of the condenser disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the condensation section includes only one heat exchange path, the condenser has a problem of failing to satisfy the required condensation performance.